Once more, with feeling
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Decades after they've passed on, Atemu and his friends are called upon again to save the world. The problem is, he can't gain proper control of his new body, and doesn't remember who he really is! With help, can he remember and track down everyone in time
1. Wake up Game King

Okay, bear with me please. This one warrents an explanation. I woke up with the first line stuck in my head, and turned it into this. Yes, Atemu is dead at first. He's talking to one of the Egyptian Gods. Sorry for throwing another idea at all of you. Laters!_**

* * *

**_

_**Wake up, Game King. Wake up.**_

_What is it?_

_**You're needed.**_

_Again?_

_**Again.**_

_What now?_

_**Nothing you can't handle.**_

_How am I going? Can I take some of the others?_

_**You will take nothing and no one with you.**_

_But-_

_**They will be sent after you. You must find them yourself.**_

_Wait…find them? I'm going back?_

_**You're going back. But not quite the same. Do not worry. We have faith in you, and there will be others to help you.**_

_Where will they be from?_

_**The Shadow Realm.**_

_The Shad-_

_**It's time to go.**_

_Already? But I-_

_**Good luck, Atemu.**_

The warm darkness vanished in a flash of white light. Images passed before him at lightening speed…

A woman bent over him with a bottle…

A man, tall and bearish, holding a teddy bear that he struggled to reach…

A thick charcoal colored carpet he'd just face planted into…

His bed, shaped like a blue racecar…

A birthday cake with the number 6 on it…

A golden retriever puppy named Charley…

The first time he was beaten up on the playground…

Self defense lessons with a scary lady named Mrs. Hawthorne…

The first time he beat someone _else_ up on the playground…

His braces. Always with red bands…

Getting his braces stuck with those of Grace Sing, and the fact that it was a dare…

Getting stuck to braces again, this time belonging to Justin Wilkes, under the mistletoe…

Being invited to prom in freshman year…

His mother fainting when he brought home a straight A report card…

First time he got drunk…

His father dying…

His sixteenth birthday, when he broke his left arm…

Getting the keys to his car, a Jeep Kodiak…

_**Riiiiinnnnngggg!** No, he wouldn't get up…he wanted to remember his dream…his dream…what had it been about? He'd been called…called…Game King? What was a…a Shadow…shadow what? Who were the _others?

"Atemu! Get up! You're going to be late!"

_Atemu…yes, that was his name, wasn't it? But it was…was _more_ somehow…how? There was someth- _

"Dr Bailey will murder you if you're late! So will I!"

_Who? _Bailey_?…Who was…_"OhmiGod! I'm _late_!" He kicked the blankets off and scrambled out of bed. He stumbled, finding himself on legs…much longer than they should have been? No time to think about it, he was late. Where was his bag? By the desk? Why was the desk…never mind that now.

A quick dive into the closet yielded a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. He added a heavy belt with a pair of chain loops in it that hung down to his back pockets. His hand reached for a silver stud with an attached chain and cuff. But his ears weren't pierced…were they? They were. Odd.

No time to think. He snatched up his bag and shot down the stairs. Strange…it was _left_ turn into the kitchen…why did he think it was a right? His mother had left a peanut butter and strawberry slice sandwich on toast beside a bottle of cranberry juice. Breakfast. Balancing both in one hand, he snatched up the Soup At Hand sitting on the counter and bolted for the entry. A quick peek out the window showed him a windy, overcast day. Definitely a day for a jacket. He sat his things down on the gossip bench by the door and dove into the coat closet. He emerged carrying his boots and a coat. The boots were black leather, and buckled up halfway to his knees. The coat was also black, and went from throat to ankles with a flaring bottom that allowed him to run easily. The juice went into one pocket, and the Soup at Hand found a home in his bag. Then he was out the door and running. He couldn't miss the bus.

He made it. Just barely. And once he'd found a seat, he sat there, wondering why he was riding Bus 18, when he'd always taken Route 47 to get to school. His stop was mid-way along the route, and the bus filled up quickly. He dreaded the moment when someone would sit beside him. Would he know them? Of course he would. He'd been riding this bus for over three years.

His seatmate was…oddly familiar. He didn't understand why. He'd never seen him before in his…or had he? Something about the thick purple hair and laughing green eyes brought to mind a game…what game?

"Mornin' Atemu! Atemu? Hey, anybody home?"

"Hmm? Oh, good morning…um…" Why couldn't he remember the name? He knew this guy, had practically been raised with him…right?

"Matt, remember? Your best friend since preschool? The guy you've hung out with forever? _Me_?" Of course. Matt. They'd been together for almost as long as he could remember. Matt and he had their cubbies side-by-side in preschool, had spent the night at each other's houses all the time, had gone to school together for ages. Hadn't they? Why did his brain keep giving him names like _Tea _and_ Joey _and _Tristan _when it was Matt? Who were those others? Why did they sound familiar? It had something to do with history, with his father, with…his name.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just…tired, is all." Matt-was that _really_ his name?- reached over and pressed a hand against Atemu's forehead.

"Huh. No fever. Are you sure you're- _uhn_!" The youth stiffened, pulling his hand away and pressing it against his chest. "What…what's happening?…Atemu, what-_nnh_!- did you…do…to me?" He curled up as much as was possible on the seat, fingers scrabbling against his shirt. "It…_hurts_…my chest…my _head_…Atemu, make it…make it stop…_please_!" Atemu stared at Matt, frightened. What was going on? Why had just a touch done this? Why didn't anyone else notice?

"Matt, I-I don't know. I can't- I didn't…just…just hang on, okay? 'til we get to school. I'll take you to the nurse…she'll know. She can help." The bus rounded the last corner between them and the school gates…passed through the gates…stopped behind the miniature theatre…opened its doors. Atemu got up quickly, dragging Matt with him and getting him off the bus. Halfway to the school doors, Matt straightened up sharply, nearly knocking Atemu over.

"Come with me." He whispered, and grabbed the startled teenager by the arm and towing him away from the doors.

"Matt, what are- I thought you- where are you taking me?" Atemu was given no answer. Matt pulled him into a secluded corner hidden from view by some juniper trees.

"Atemu? Do you know who I am?" he asked. His voice had _changed_ somehow. It was so strange, yet familiar…who had sounded like that?

"Know who you are? Matt, what's going on? You were just…I don't know what, and now you're messing around? If this is a joke, it's not very funny."

"You don't remember me? And on the bus…your memories haven't returned?" Atemu jerked away from Matt, backing into the corner in an attempt to get further from him. His eyes had an eerie glow to them, and it scared him.

_Matt…what happened?…it's something…something…Magician?…why did _that_ come to mind?…What did _magic_ have to do with this?_

"Quit messing around. You're really starting to freak me out. What are you talking about?" Matt sighed heavily, and flopped down onto the grass. Atemu stared. Matt never _flopped._ Nearly everything he did was deliberate, and graceful…usually anyway. His posture reminded him of…of…_Dark_? Who or what was _Dark_? Dark _what_? What did it mean?

"_Damn_. Now we're in trouble. That must be one stubborn kid you were put in. I didn't have any trouble with mi- _where_ do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" Atemu snapped, trying to shake off Matt's hand. "I don't know what's going on, but I think you should stop taking whatever it is you're on and get some help, 'cuz you're _not_ the Matt I know." Much to his surprise, Matt started laughing.

"Of _course_ I'm not. I am Mahaddo, the first real friend _you_ ever had…_Pharaoh._ When you come to your senses, you might try looking your name up in the encyclopedia. Maybe you'll remember if you're reminded. Come find me when you're the Atemu I used to know." With that, Matt got to his feet and left. Atemu stayed behind, wondering just what was going on.

_Mahaddo…he was…was…who?…the Ring…Magus of Illusion…but what does it _mean_? What happened to my friend? Why do I…I feel like this is all wrong somehow…_WHY!?!?!?


	2. Give me control

It was a long time before Atemu managed to get his thoughts in order. By that time, he was painfully late to class, so he skipped and headed for the library. Why on earth would his name be in the encyclopedia?

_Let's see…A…Atemu…Atemu…it's not here…of course it isn't. Why would it-wait… Atemu? See…Game King? What the _hell

He dove for the G volume, opening it hurriedly and flipping through the pages. Game King had an entire page devoted to it, and a picture. The face on the page looked remarkably like his…no, it _was _his. Why wouldn't it be?

Game King 

_Also: King of Games_

_The nickname of one of the most famous gamers in history. He first appeared in the gaming world at the age of 14 during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and won it. He continued on to win the Battle City Tournament, and numerous other tournaments worldwide. Kept a close circle of friends, many of who were world-class gamers themselves. Namely: Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, Marik and Malik Ishtar, Duke Devlon, and Seto Kaiba. _

_Later in his dueling career, it was revealed that the King of Games was actually two 'Kings', the older Atemu Mouto and his slightly younger brother Yugi. Both were gaming geniuses, able to understand and win any game on their first try. Atemu was more widely known, a situation his brother preferred._

_Both attended UCLA, graduated, and became successful. Yugi Mouto married Rebecca Hawkins and raised four children. He continued his grandfather's game shop, which is still in operation today. Atemu Mouto became Seto Kaiba's partner, in business and in love. This union brought pair-dueling into the light of popularity. Both Mouto brothers died in a car accident in Domino City. Atemu was 44, Yugi was 42._

_The title 'King of Games' has never been given to another gamer since the Mouto brothers. Today, the name 'Game King' is occasionally used to describe one who exhibits an almost superhuman aptitude when gaming, generally similar to that of the brothers. It is considered a great honor to be compared to such a legend of gaming._

_See also: Kaiba, Seto; Devlon, Duke; Duel Monsters._

"Yugi…Mouto…Millennium Items…_What_?" Upon hearing a pair of words he'd never heard paired up before coming from _his_ mouth, Atemu shoved the encyclopedia back into the shelf, grabbed his bag, and bolted. He didn't stop running until he was behind the gym. At this point, his legs froze, knees locked, and he fell. Pictures flashed in his mind.

_A deck of cards with images on them…animals and people, and…Matt?_

"Mahaddo."

_A group of teenagers…who were they?_

"J-Joey…Tea…Tristan…"

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. "I'll always be here for you. I promise."_

"Seto…" There were tears running down his cheeks…why? Who was this _Seto_, why did he know his name, and since when did he have feelings for _any_ guy, let alone one he'd never met before?

_**ENOUGH**! Give in to me. It is the best for us both._

Uh-oh. Now he was hearing voices in his head. A deep voice that was much like his own, but not, proud and strong.

_Stop questioning. You were born for this purpose Atemu. Why else would you have been given _my_ name? The Gods intended you to be my vessel, should the need arise. _

"What _need_? You hurt my best friend, and turned him into someone else! Nothing's happening, except for some crazy dead guy remembering things in _my_ head!" he yelled without thinking.

_You think _I_ forced those memories on you? You think I _wanted _my personal life to be revealed to you? I couldn't remember either. You tried to dominate me as soon as I got in here, and I could hardly remember _before_ that happened. Stop fighting!_

"Why should I? If something _is _gonna happen, which is highly unlikely, that guy who used to be Matt can handle it. He certainly seemed to know about who _you_ are!"

_He cannot, and neither can any of the others. Most of them must be woken by me, and I am the only one who knows everything we need to handle the situation. Atemu, I _need_ this body._

"Listen Pops, things are a lot different from when you were alive. We'd _know_ if there was any kind of danger. I don't want to find out how many other people you're gonna mess with, and you sure as hell can't have my body."

_Impudent brat! I'm hardly older than you are!_

"Right. You died at 44. I'm 17. That's 27 years difference, give or take a few months."

_The _first_ time I died, I was 18 years old. I have reverted to that age and form once again. So I am really just a year older, at most._

"First time you-just what _are_ you?!"

_Very angry at the moment. You must understand that I will return to death when I am no longer needed. That means, if we succeed, you will return to your body and normal life, and so will Mahaddo's host. With the way you insist on fighting me, you'll probably remember everything, but everyone else will not. Their memories will be pieced together from what happened so that they will be safe from knowing. This shouldn't be permanent._

"You're sure about that?"

_The only things I can ever be sure of are gaming and my friends. You are neither, nor is the current situation. However, I can guess that if there _is_ a problem, the Gods will fix it._

"Gods?"

_Of Egypt. That was where I was born and raised, as a Pharaoh, 5,000 years before I appeared in Yugi's time. I still worship them._

"So, in actuality, you're at _least_ 5,000 years older than me?" The Game King laughed, and Atemu relaxed a little. This guy was starting to sound less like a psycho and more like some kind of lost spirit, but in a good way.

_Something like that. Can I have the body now?_

"It's not going to hurt, is it? It looked like Matt was really hurting."

_I think that was a selective case, but I'm not making any promises._

"_That_ makes me feel better." Matt grumbled. "Will you get all of my memories too?"

_Only the ones I need. At least, I think that's how it should work. I don't need to know every little bit of your personal life._

"Okay then…have at it…uh…what should I call you?" The Game King laughed. "Ooh…don't do that."

_Do what?_

"Laugh."

_Why not?_

"Because I think I'm going to hurl."

_You're sick?_

"Not until you started laughing. Stop." Unfortunately, this made the Game King laugh even harder. Atemu groaned and clutched his stomach, willing his breakfast to stay put. "God, this day keeps getting better and better…"

_I didn't intend-_ the Game King began. Then Atemu gagged. _Oh for the love of- sorry Atemu, but I can't stand seeing other people get sick._ In a soft whisper Atemu probably wasn't supposed to hear, he added: _I hope I don't choke him or something._

Atemu suddenly found that he couldn't move. It was not a pleasant feeling. What made it worse was the fact that it did absolutely nothing for his stomach. _It's not working, whatever he's trying to do_, he thought, praying he wouldn't throw up anyway. The thought of drowning in his own vomit was not a pleasant one. Then something looped around his throat.

_Don't fight me._ The Game King murmured. _I don't want to damage anything._

The feeling slid down Atemu's throat until it reached his stomach. Then the 'loop' feeling vanished, replaced by a cool, gentle presence that slowly calmed his stomach back down to a manageable level. Then he could move again.

_Better?_

"What did you _do_?" Atemu squawked.

_It's complicated._

"Try explaining anyway!"

_It's…sort of like astral projection, involving a partially physical manifestation, while still remaining intangible to everything I don't want to obstruct my touch. Then I focus on emitting soothing or claming feelings until I don't have to worry about you throwing up any more._

"Wow…"

_Told ya. And it's Yami._

"What?"

_You asked what to call me. Yami will do just fine._

"Doesn't that mean darkness?"

_Mmhm. Can I take over now?_

"By all means."

_Thank you. _Atemu felt like he was falling, and everything went dark. It lightened after a moment, in a patch on the back wall of…_wall_?

"It's your soul room. You can see what I see through the…window, if you will. Comfortable?" It was Yami's voice again, but somehow much more _real_ than it had been before.

_Yeah, I'm fine. _In the same way, his own voice seemed much less existent than it had moments before.

"Excellent. Let's go." Yami said. "You can sleep, if you wish. Or do what you will. Explore my mind if you like, but be careful. I've almost lost of few friends in there."

_You _do_ realize how strange it is to say that, right?_

"Of course. And thank you. This means a lot to me."

_Don't mention it._ Atemu murmured, and turned away from his view of the 'real' world, intending to explore a little, find out what the inside of his soul looked like and such. Then, maybe he would check out his new companion's mind-soul-whatever it was. No point in remaining in the dark about what was going on.


End file.
